Twin Games and A Little Hikari
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Tale of twins, Heba and Yugi, and their little sister. When the twins assmble the Millennium Puzzles, they are being possessed by the spirits within the puzzles. The Mutou siblings and their friends are on a quest to find the spirits lost memories.
1. Two Millennium Puzzles

**my readers plz come closer.**

**even though i'm posting this early i will still post this thrusday.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show.**

**Pairings: if memory serves. there might be pairings and/or some hint of pairings, and think i'm writing a sequel for this then pairings will be diffently be in there. if memory comes back then i'll let u all know in next chappie.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Two Millennium Puzzles <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

"Hello kids, how was your day?" Solomon Mutou greeted his three grandkids.

"Good Grandpa," the three grandchildren greeted back.

The grandkids are Heba, Yugi, and Mitsuyo-Acenith.

Heba Mutou is a fourteen year old boy that attends Domino High School. He has a younger twin brother named Yugi and has a little sister named Mitsuyo-Acenith. Heba has an Egyptian tan skin, black hair tipped in amethyst with yellow lightening bolt bangs, and amethyst eyes. He is very protective when it comes to family. He can easily lose his temper when his siblings are in trouble or mistreated.

Yugi Mutou is also fourteen years old and attend Domino High School as well. He has an older twin brother named Heba and a little sister name Mitsuyo-Acenith. Yugi looked exactly like Heba, except Yugi has ivory skin. Yugi is very timid person but he will stand up for what he believe in: family, others/strangers, or for what is right. So in other words, Yugi is different from Heba.

Mitsuyo-Acenith Sacmis Mutou an eleven year old girl that attends Domino Middle School. She has two older brothers that are twins named Heba and Yugi. Mitsuyo has shoulder blade length black hair tipped in amethyst with yellow bangs/fringes, ivory skin, and amethyst eyes. Her personality is in between Heba's and Yugi's but she has more of Yugi's personality.

The four conversed in a short conversation before Heba, Yugi, and Mitsuyo-Acenith head upstairs in their respective rooms to do their homework. Well Mitsuyo had to do homework while her brothers solve their respective millennium puzzles that they acquired from their grandfather.

The twins have been trying to solve the puzzles for eight years and hadn't gotten much far but their little cheered them; she knowing that her older brothers can solve the millennium puzzles.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day* <strong>

* * *

><p>When the tree siblings walked into Kame Game Shop that their grandfather owned, their attitude was different from yesterday. Heba's attitude was: slight anger, worry, and frustration. Yugi's was that of: immense worry, sadness, and tiny bit of frustration. While Mitsuyo's was just filled with worry and confusion for she doesn't know what's going on with her brothers to make them like this.<p>

They went up to their respective rooms after talking to their grandfather.

Heba and Yugi were working on their respective puzzles. While Mitsuyo exited her and sit in between her brothers doors that were across from each other in the hallway, to see if she can hear anything from brothers rooms so she can figure out what's going on with them. But she only hushed whispers so she couldn't make anything out. She quietly sighed before retreating to her own room that was right next to Yugi's.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Later That Night* <strong>

* * *

><p>Everybody was sound asleep in their beds except for Heba and Yugi, who were continuing working on their millennium puzzles.<p>

**(Imagine a split scene. One side shows Heba in his room and the other side show Yugi in his room. This also is happening at the same time.) **

Both the Mutou Twins were almost finish with their respective puzzles, all they just need one more piece to go and that was the center piece.

They reach into the golden Egyptian box that hold the pieces of the puzzle but they felt nothing inside. They tipped the box a little to see that it was empty.

That's when it struck Joey, a bully from their school, took those pieces and throw it into the school's pool.

They packed the almost completed puzzle into the golden metal box and stuff that box into their backpacks. They put on their backpacks and exit their room.

**(End of Split Scene) **

They exchanged no words since they already know to what one of the other twin is up too.

They quietly exit the Game Shop and run all the way down to their school with the intent to retrieve their respective last piece of their respective puzzles.

* * *

><p><strong>~Domino High School~ <strong>

They made it into the school and were heading to the school's pool, that's when Ushio intercepted and demand the twins for the money that they supposedly "owe" him.

Heba tried to fight Ushio while Yugi tries to go around Ushio but Ushio usually aims for Yugi. Which Heba had to intercept, the majority of it that he took punches or kicks for his brother. Which has Heba semi-conscious on the ground.

Before Yugi could reach his twin, to make sure he was alright; Ushio also beaten him that leaves little Yugi also semi-conscious.

When Ushio was just barely out of sight, Joey came racing towards the barely conscious twins.

He looked at them with worry for a bit then he placed something into each of their hands before he charged at Ushio to make him pay.

Heba and Yugi hold on to their conscious stat when they saw that their holding the final pieces to their puzzles.

**(Different scenes but happening at the same time) **

Heba put the final piece into his puzzle and it started to glow a bright golden light. Yugi slide in the final piece into his puzzle then it begin to glow a bright golden light.

**(End of Different scenes) **

The golden light engulfed their forms then the light died down and revealed Yugi and Heba gone but other people in their place.

In the place of Heba was another teenage boy who looked like just Heba except his slightly taller, his black hair tipped in crimson, and has crimson eyes.

In the place of Yugi was also another teenage boy who looked like Yugi except his slightly taller, has black hair tipped in crimson, and has crimson eyes.

The doppelgangers of Yugi and Heba looked at each other then smirked at one another before quick-walking calmly in the direction of Joey and Ushio went.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 2 hours later* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Kame Game Shop~ <strong>

The look a likes of Heba and Yugi made it back the Game Shop.

They silently unlocked the doors and entered then locked the door back up before heading upstairs to where the house portion is.

Heba's look alike went into Heba's room and Yugi's look alike went into Yugi's room.

**(Split scene) **

The doppelgangers lay in bed then a golden light enveloped their forms.

Heba's double disappeared and Heba has returned.

Yugi's double disappeared and Yugi has returned.

Both brothers are asleep. Both are unaware that their sister's, and slightly of their grandfather's lives will be changed forever and all because Heba and Yugi finally solved their millennium puzzles that their grandfather gave them eight years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope u all enjoy.<strong>

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**plz review. thnx.**


	2. Imagination

**hey readers.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left. but that probably won't last long because my Doc Manager has now 11 or 10 stories in there and once it hits 15 i will start posting again.**

**i would like to thnk: _HeartXCrossbones_ and _yyh-ygo-fma_ (who used to go by _KuramaMustangElric_) for reviewin.**

**also i apologize for its shortness but that's because its a filler chapter.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot... somewhat since the plot will have scenes from the show which i don't own.**

**Pairings: there might be pairings and/or some hint of pairings, and i am writing a sequel for this then all of the pairings will diffently be in there. **

* * *

><p><strong>2. Imagination <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Night*<strong>

* * *

><p>"6... 7... 8... 9... 10!" Mitsuyo silently exclaimed in her dark living room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 40 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Mitsuyo finally found her three friends.<p>

"You two are such great hiders," stated Mitsuyo.

But… even though her statement wasn't all that loud it was still loud enough to wake her brothers up. Her brothers sleepily came out of their respective rooms to see what their little sister was up too.

"Mitts… what you doing down here?" Yugi asked, sleepily.

"Playing hide-and-seek with my friends," the little girl stated simply while clutching her Kuma-chan.

"Who are these friends?" Heba skeptically asked, sleepily.

"Kuma-chan, Raidon*, and Kek**," she unhesitatingly answered.

It was a well know fact that Kuma-chan*** was Mitsuyo-Acenith's beloved stuffed panda bear that was given to her and made by her big brother Yugi. She carry Kuma-chan everywhere she goes but she sometimes can't take it with her but always have the panda near by; like for example, she can't take the stuffed panda bear to school with her but she secretly keeps it in her messenger bag that she use for school. But there is one little problem… if anything happens to Kuma-chan then little Mitsuyo-Acenith Mutou will go into an induced rage on the people who mess with Kuma-chan or if the panda goes missing then she raises hell until the little stuffed panda is found or brought back to her. And they should know because Heba accidentally misplaced Kuma-chan and his little sister went off on him. Or that one time she couldn't find Kuma-chan so she let her anger out on the closest target which unfortunately it was Heba; but, everything turned out all right because it turned out Yugi was mending it and washing the panda and just forgot to tell his sister.

But as for Raidon and Kek, Heba and Yugi haven't heard of those names before.

"Um... Mitsuyo who is Raidon and Kek?" Yugi asked, a little more awake.

"My other friends," the little girl said in a 'duh' voice.

"O~kay~," Heba said with uncertainty because he can't see anyone else in the room except for himself, Yugi, and his little sister.

"*Tired sigh* Mitsuyo please just go back to bed its really late," said Yugi.

The tri-hair colored girl looked crestfallen, "Okay," she looked down at her stuffed panda animal in her arms, "come on Kuma-chan," she sadly walked back to her bedroom.

Before she completely exited the living room, she looked back a little beyond Heba and Yugi. Acenith stared intently for a few moments before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Okay I'll see you both tomorrow night. Night Kek. Night Raidon," Mitsuyo giggled.

Then she happily skipped off to her room.

When both twins heard their sister's door closed, they face one another.

"Say Yugi..."

"Yeah Heba."

"Should we worry that our _eleven_ year old sister is having not one but two imaginary friends," said Heba with one of his eyebrows quirked up and arms folded over his chest, putting the emphasis on the word 'eleven'.

Yugi gave it some thought for a while to this predicament.

"Well... I don't see the problem. I mean... there is no harm in having imaginary friends since she having a hard time making real ones. I think the only we should worry about little Mitts making imaginary friends if she believes they are actually real," Yugi reasoned.

Heba sighed, "Okay Yugi but this won't stop me for worrying about her a little bit about having imaginary friends."

Yugi gave a tiny smile at his twin, "I know Heba."

Then the twins went back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* <strong>

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of years things gradually changed.<p>

Heba and Yugi became friends with Joey and Tristan, who use to bully them, sometime after Joey returned the puzzles pieces to Heba and Yugi. Yugi and Joey being the best of friends, practically like brothers. But Heba is not jealous, his happy the way things are. Tea, a childhood friend of the Mutou's and the one who helped Heba scare away Joey and Tristan when they were bullying the Mutou Twins, finally came to accept Joey and Tristan as friends.

Joey and Tristan take an instant liking to Mitsuyo and they became like brother and sister. They even found out about Mitsuyo's imaginary friends and they didn't mind at all, in fact they encouraged it. Tristan and Joey went as far as to play with Mitsuyo and her imaginary friends. However, even though Tea know about Raidon and Kek the same time as Tristan and Joey she can't help but worry about Mitsuyo having imaginary friends like Heba was worrying.

Moreover, their Grandfather was getting worried that his granddaughter was actually believing that her imaginary friends are real. So thanks to a relative of Tea's, who was a child physiatrist, took Mitsuyo as a client for free. But so far Tea's aunt, the physiatrist, haven't made any progress with the Mutou girl about Raidon and Kek were only imaginary not real.

Likewise, everything was normal for everybody. Except on that one faithful day when some things come to light and changes everything; some of the changes are good but other changes are not all that good.

* * *

><p><strong>*Raidon-Male Japanese name meaning "Thunder God"<strong>

****Kek-Male Egyptian name meaning "God of Darkness"**

*****Kuma-chan is based off of Usa-chan from Ouran High School Host Club. Mitsuyo-Acenith and Kuma-chan relationship is like Honey's and Usa-chan relationship in Ouran High School Host Club. Kuma-can resemble Usa-chan but is colored and shaped like a panda. don't own anthin from Ouran High School Host Club.**

******Mitts is a nickname for Mitsuyo**

* * *

><p><strong>i hope u all enjoy.<strong>

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so i your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them, thnx.**

**plz review. thnx.**


End file.
